Living as Malachite
by BeautifullyXFlawed
Summary: "Shut up I will continue to do this until I am unable to do it no more!" Lapis said through gritted teeth. "You are my prisoner and you're going to stay that way!" "You are as much a prisoner to Malachite as myself Lapis Lazuli." Jasper said


Living as Malachite

 **Ship: Jasper/Lapis Lazuli**

 **Rated: 18/MA**

 **Warnings: dubcon, angst, water tentacles, futa jasper, tenta dick and dirty talking.**

 **Word Count: 1,430**

Lapis panted quietly through gritted teeth as she tried desperately to keep down the monster she was now a part of. Across from her was Jasper, she was on her knees trying fiercely to break the chains that held her down. Lapis looked up at the buffer gem, she tried to focus all her anger and hate that she had for the gem in keeping Malachite down.

"LAPIS!" Jasper screamed as she struggled in the chains made of water. "Give up already! You will run out of energy soon if you keep doing this. If that happens then there will be no way to keep Malachite in check. She _will_ destroy the Rose Quartz that you are so desperately trying to save." Jasper said as she pulled at the handcuff around her wrist.

"Shut up I will continue to do this until I am unable to do it no more!" Lapis said through gritted teeth. "You are my prisoner and you're going to stay that way!"

"You are as much a prisoner to Malachite as myself Lapis Lazuli." Jasper said; a scowl firmly planted on her face. Lapis flinched at Jasper's word, ever since they formed Malachite she tried not to think of herself as a prisoner. But to anyone on the outside they could see that Lapis is just as much of a prisoner to this hateful union and there was no denying it.

Lapis looked jasper in the eye and replied "I am here because of my own decision; I am no one's prisoner anymore."

"I swear you are so foolish to even think that! Look at yourself; you are killing yourself! I would not be surprised if you even crack your gem at this point." Jasper yelled, her voice echoing a bit in the empty void they were held in.

"Shut up! Shut Up! I don't want to hear your mouth anymore!" Lapis screamed. She used her powers to chain jasper down even more before dissolving one of the cuffs off her own wrist. She then walked over to Jasper, anger written all over her face. "You are my prisoner!" Lapis yelled as she threw a punch at Jasper. Jasper easily took the punch; she felt harder hits than that.

"Now you're just lying to yourself, stop being so naïve!" Jasper said as she struggled in her restraint. "Just accept the fact that you are a prisoner of your own hate and end this." Lapis's veins begun to boil with anger at each word that Jasper said. She threw another punch then another, one after the other over and over again.

Lapis finally stopped once she felt her hand throb in pain. She was panting loudly at this point; but she could feel her anger rising again when she laid eyes on Jasper. Jasper stared her down; completely unfazed by all the punches she took to the face. The orange gem could feel a bruised that started to form on her right cheek; but she couldn't care any less.

"I hate you so much." Lapis whispered, her chest moved with her rapid breathing.

"You hate me because you know I am right Lapis, you just don't want to accept the fact that you are once again a prisoner. But this time it is even worse because you have become your own prisoner." Jasper said quietly. "You have become a prisoner to Malachite."

Lapis pulled at her hair bit before screaming "Shut up!" Lapis dissolved the shackles around Jasper's ankles; but kept her hands in handcuffs behind her back. She then grabbed Jasper by the collar and slammed her down. Jasper cried out in surprise as Lapis straddled her lap. "Since you won't shut up I will just make you shut up." She whispered as she created a tentacle of water. Lapis stared Jasper in the eye as she shoved the tentacle down Jasper's throat, causing the other gem to choke on it. Lapis then moved the tentacle in and out of Jasper's throat at a fast pace, she felt a shiver of excitement run up her spine when she heard Jasper gag and choke on it.

But then Lapis stopped when she felt something under her wiggling around. She looked down to see a clear bulge that was wiggling around desperately in Jasper's pants. Lapis smirked then pulled the water tentacle out of Jasper's mouth, giving her a chance to breathe.

"How disgusting, you get turned on by me fucking your throat." Lapis said smirking down at Jasper. Jasper squirmed a bit and decided to stay quiet; she was unable to come up with a witty response due to embarrassment from getting hard. Lapis pulled down Jasper's pants allowing the tentadick to move around freely.

"Gross look how hard you got, do you like it when people dominate you Jasper?" Lapis asked as she flicked Jasper's dick.

"No I don't, now I wish for you to shut your mouth." Jasper whispered the last part as she looked away Lapis's stare. Lapis smirked as she hiked up her dress before she straddled Jasper's lap again. She placed her clit right on Jasper's cock; she made sure she was wet enough before rubbing herself on Jasper. This caused Jasper squirm even more as she tried to stop herself from moaning

"Lapis stop this is not going to solve anything either." Jasper said through gritted teeth. Lapis ignored it and continue to rubbed herself on Jasper, watching as buff gem squirmed under her. It gave Lapis a sense of power to see someone as strong as Jasper squirming under her.

"I think it will solve a lot for me, now shut up and use that mouth for something better." Lapis said then thrust the water tentacle down Jasper's throat. As the bigger gem gagged and choke, Lapis worked on getting Jasper's cock inside her. She first teased Jasper by letting the tip into her warmth; but pulling away without putting the rest in. After a few times of doing this Lapis had Jasper bucking her hips in attempt to get herself inside Lapis's entrance, who just laughed at the attempts.

"I thought a powerful warrior like you wouldn't be so desperate." Lapis said smirking. "I guess I can finally indulge you since you are _desperate_ for me." Lapis then took Jasper's wiggling cock in her small hand and lined it with her entrance. She then lowered herself down slowly, moaning in pleasure as Jasper's cock stretches her. Lapis sat there for a bit before moving herself up then coming back down. She kept doing this until she was bouncing up and down on Jasper's cock.

Lapis moaned in pleasure as she fucked Jasper, Jasper laid there taking it while groaning and moaning around the tentacle in her mouth. Tears were rolling down Jasper's face and that made Lapis bounce even faster on Jasper's cock.

"It feels good doesn't Jasper? Do you like feeling my walls around your filthy cock?" Lapis asked as she bounced even faster. She took the tentacle out of Jasper's mouth to allow her to breathe and talk.

"S-stop please." Jasper moaned out once she took a deep breath.

"Why should I stop, it's obvious that you are _loving_ it from the way you cock is wiggling inside me. Admit it you love me fucking you, come on say it." Lapis said as he pulled on Jasper's long white hair.

The bigger gem moaned out then finally said "Yes fuck I love it so much that I'm going to cum." The blue gem smirked then tightened herself around Jasper, earning a nice loud moan from her. She bounced even faster, panting and moaning herself. She was just as close as Jasper was to cumming and she was going to make sure she milked Jasper dry.

"Cum for me, fill my cunt up with your disgusting cum." Lapis moaned out, she pulled on Jasper's hair even harder. Jasper bucked her hips up as she gets closer and closer to cumming.

"I'm going to cu-ah!" Jasper moaned out as she filled Lapis up with her hot spunk. Lapis moaned at the feeling and felt her own self cum on Jasper's cock. They both then laid there panting quietly as they slowly came down from their high.

"Say we're Malachite, say it right now." Lapis said while staring Jasper in the eye and pulling on her hair.

"We're Malachite now."

"That's right and don't you forget it."


End file.
